A system and method for forecasting bank traffic and scheduling work assignments for bank personnel are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,295 issued Oct. 13, 1987 to Katsof et al. This patent discloses a system which uses data gathering means for sensing the arrival and departure of customers as well as when a teller is at a station. Data processing means counts the arrivals and departures and measures the amount of time that the teller is active at each station. Two detectors are used: one at the entrance to a queue, the other at the exit of the queue. The forecasting method uses a queuing model to obtain forecast of waiting time per customer and teller utilization. A record is kept of the number of arrivals observed during each interval and of the average service time per each day of the week.